The Way You Are
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak dirancang membuatkan masing-masing terpaku dan tergamam. Tingginya yeoja ni - Wonwoo. Rendah juga namja ni - Mingyu. Dia lelaki? Eo? Kenapa berpakaian sebegitu? hal ini benar-benar membuatkan Wonwoo pusing. Mingyu lari daripada rumah, wonwoo baru tiba di Seoul. Apa yang berlaku sebenarnya ni? WonwooxMingyu. Seventeen Meanie


**This is my story that I make about meanie. Im sorry because this time in this story, Wonwoo turn into girl and also Jihoon lol. Hope you guys enjoy reading my story.**

 **PAIRING**

 **WONWOO X MINGYU**

 **Love~ Love~ Love~**

 **THE WAY YOU ARE**

"Aish! Ya! Nan namja isseo! Kenapa perlu saya pakai seperti perempuan? Omma!". Mingyu menarik rambut palsunya.

"Apa kamu buat ni Minji? Namja? Deo yeojaya! Pakai kembali rambut itu". Ommanya mengarah.

"Omma! Mingyu dah cukup bersabar sejak kecil lagi. Mingyu tak mahu menggantikan nuna! Omma! Terima kenyataan bahawa nuna tiada lagi untuk selama-lamanya! Nan Mingyu-ah. Omma adeul (anak omma) Minji aninde. Minji dah pergi tinggalkan kita sejak Mingyu berumur 5 tahun lagi". Mingyu mengetap bibirnya.

"Mingyu! Tolong dengar kata omma kamu". Mingyu memandang appanya pula. Dia mengetap gigi.

"Ini semua salah appa! Omma sepatutnya menerima kenyataan bahawa nuna sudah tiada. Mengapa menjadikan saya sebagai pengganti?!". Mingyu semakin memberontak.

"Appa minta maaf. Tolong appa sekali ini sahaja. omma kamu masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan lagi. Appa akan cuba perlahan-lahan memujuk omma kamu tentang ketiadaan nuna

kamu. Boleh?". Mingyu mengeluh. Dia terpaksa mengalah demi keluarganya.

Dia memakai night dress serta rambut panjang untuk makan tengahari bersama keluarga rakan appanya. Tidak dinafikan bahawa Mingyu mempunyai wajah seiras nunanya walaupun jarak umur beza setahun. Minji meninggal dunia ketika umurnya 5 tahun dan ommanya tidak dapat menerima kenyataan membuatkan ommanya separuh gila.

Demi menyelamatkan ommanya, appanya menyuruh dia memakai pakaian seperti nunanya. Dia terpaksa demi mengelakkan daripada keluarganya dipandang serong. Kini dia sudah berusia 22 tahun dan keinginan lelakinya tinggi. Dia juga mahu mempunyai teman wanita seperti rakan-rakannya.

"Kenalkan ini Minji. Minji…kenalkan itu ialah MingMing". Mingyu hanya menarik senyuman paksa. Buat apa kenalkan aku pada mamat ni?

"Bilakah boleh kita langsungkan pernikahan mereka?". Hampir tersembur air daripada mulut Mingyu. Bwoya?! Pernikahan? Lelaki dengan lelaki? Gila!

"Yeobo…kenapa kamu tidak berbincang dengan saya terlebih dahulu. Saya rasa ini terlalu cepat untuk Min…Minji". Appanya mula berbicara.

"Wae? Minji dah berumur 23 tahun. Dia sepatutnya berkahwin sekarang". Bwo? Itu nuna! Saya baru 22 tahun! Lagipun saya namjaya! Ya omma!

"Mian! Saya tak mahu berkahwin!". Mingyu bangun dan pantas berlalu keluar daripada restoran tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ommanya.

Dia menahan teksi. Pedulilah apa orang nak fikir. Aku lelaki! Macam mana pun aku tetap ada rasa suka pada perempuan. Pakaian ni merimaskan! Aku hidup selama 22 tahun memakai pakaian perempuan. Gila! Arah tujunya sekarang ialah ke apartment sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Nak kemana agasshi?". Bwo?!

"Mian. Nan namja isseo. Agasshi anijanha (Maaf. Saya lelaki. Bukan cik ya)". Terkejut pemandu teksi itu memandang Mingyu berkali-kali.

"Bawa saya ke Seoul. Paradise Apartment, Seoul". Pemandu tersebut mengangguk dan pantas memandu teksinya menuju ke kota Seoul. Annyeonghagiseyeo Busan. Annyeong Seoul.

Mana pula diorang pergi ni. Oh lupa. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Pasti sahaja merehatkan diri di hari yang tidak sibuk ini. Aigoo! Apa perlu aku buat?! Mingyu melangkah turun disebabkan kainnya yang panjang berjela, dia hampir terjatuh namun berjaya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Agasshi,deo gwaenchana?". Agasshi?! (cik?) Tto! (lagi!) Agasshi anijanha! Mingyu memandang namja dihadapannya.

"Gwaenchana. Dress macam ini menyusahkan nasib baik tak jatuh". Mingyu menegakkan kembali badannya. Eh? Rendah juga namja ini.

Tingginya yeoja ni! Wonwoo berkata di dalam hati. Cantik juga yeoja ini. Gaun ni tak akan sepadan dengan aku kalau aku pakai. Ia hanya memburukkan aku sahaja dan menyusahkan aku.

"Kamsahamnida…". Alamak. Apa pula nama dia ni.

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo imnida". Wonwoo? Nama macam perempuan pun. Tapi nampak macam namja.

"Agasshi…deo jjinja yeppuh (awak sangat cantik)". Wonwoo menarik senyuman. Comelnya dia ni. Aigoo! Ya Mingyu! Deo gay ah (apakah kau gay)?! Mesti disebabkan pertemuan yang diaturkan omma awal tadi ni.

"Agasshi? Ani…nan namja isseo (cik? Bukanlah…saya lelaki)". Kata-kata Mingyu membuatkan Wonwoo ternganga dan memandang Mingyu dari atas sehinggalah ke bawah. Cantik pula namja ini.

"Namja? Eish! Kau tak sepatutnya pakai sebegini. Nanti ada lelaki yang akan jadi gay melihatkan kau. Jom!". Wonwoo lantas menarik tangan Mingyu memasuki rumahnya. Diselongkarnya almari mencari pakaiannya yang agak besar lalu dihulurkan ke arah Mingyu.

"Oooh…kumapta!". Mingyu mencapai baju tersebut. Lantas dibukanya baju dihadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo beralih dengan serta merta.

"Saya ke bilik sekejap". Wonwoo terus sahaja memasuki bilik. Sebaik sahaja menutup pintu, dia meletakkan tangannya di dada. Kuatnya berdegup. Dia ingat aku lelaki agaknya? Biarkanlah. Aku tak mahu keadaan menjadi kekok.

"Kau dah siap?". Wonwoo menyoal.

"Un!". Wonwoo membuka pintu bilik dan menuju ke arah Mingyu.

"Ya! Deo jjinja moshipdda (kau gila segak weyh). Sebaiknya berpakaian seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?". Wonwoo cuba mengorek cerita.

"Panjang ceritanya tapi disebabkan awak tolong saya dan saya juga tak mahu awak salah faham tentang saya, lebih baiklah saya ceritakan". Mingyu menceritakan segalanya kepada Wonwoo mengapa dia berpakaian seperti itu.

"Kesiannya kau". Mereka terdengar suara orang yang sedang bergelak ketawa. Dengan pantas Mingyu keluar daripada situ.

"Ya Hanseol! Jisoo hyung! Seung Cheol Hyung! Seungkwan-ah! Jeonghan hyung!". Mingyu mendekati mereka.

"Mingyu-ah. Deo heokshi…kenapa kau keluar daripada rumah itu?". Soal Seung Cheol.

"Ada orang tolong aku tadi. Lambatlah korang balik. Nasib baik ada yang sanggup bantu". Mingyu tersengih.

"Yang bantu kau tu….heokshi…yeojaya?". soal Mingyu.

"Ani. Namjaya. Nama dia Wonwoo". Sungyeol memandang ke arah belakang. Wonwoo mendekati mereka.

"Namja? Wonwoo? Tapi kenapa daripada rumah Jihoon? Wonwoo, apakah kamu ini teman lelaki Jihoon?". Soal Jeonghan pula.

"Huh? Teman lelaki. Mian sebab tak kenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Saya Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo dan merupakan adik sepupu kepada Jihoon. Ah! Apakah salah seorang daripada kamu menyukai nuna?". Wonwoo menarik sengihan. Mereka memandang ke arah Seung Cheol.

"B..bwo?!.". Seung Cheol dengan pantas memasuki rumah. Mereka ketawa melihatkan telatah Seung Cheol. Nampak sangat bahawa Seung Cheol yang menyukai unninya.

"Aku nak ambil angin Seoul jadi aku gerak dulu". Baru sahaja Wonwoo hendak melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya ditarik oleh Mingyu.

"Hmm?". Wonwoo memandang ke arah Mingyu.

"Aku ikut kau. Lagipun aku juga baru sampai daripada Busan. Aku juga ingin mengenali Seoul.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mula berjalan seiring dengan Mingyu.

Sudah seminggu mereka menjadi sahabat namun kedua-duanya masih berperang dengan perasaan masing-masing. Penyamaran Wonwoo membuatkan Mingyu terpaksa menepis perasaannya manakala Wonwoo pula takut jika dia meluahkan, Mingyu hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang rakan.

Sebaik sahaja Wonwoo mengunci pintu rumahnya, dia mula melangkah menuju ke arah tangga. "Wonwoo-ah. Kau nak kemana?". Wonwoo berpaling memandang Mingyu yang baru keluar daripada rumahnya juga.

"Oh. Aku ada hal di studio. Nak kena gerak. Petang baru balik. Kenapa?". Mingyu mengangguk mendengarkan kata-kata Amber.

"Ania…saja tanya. Hati-hati". Kata Mingyu. Jangan sampai cedera di pertengahan jalan. Kau akan membuatkan aku risau nanti.

"Haha…aku sentiasa berhati-hati". Wonwoo menuruni tangga. Alangkah baiknya jika aku dapat memberitahu dia tentang diri aku dan perasaan aku.

Beberapa jam selepas Wonwoo pergi, seorang yeoja mula membuka kunci rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mendengarkan bunyi pintu dibuka segera membuka pintu untuk melihat. Sangkanya Wonwoo malangnya seorang yeoja.

"Deo dugunda?". Mingyu menyoal yeoja yang baru sahaja hendak melangkah masuk ke rumah Wonwoo.

"Nan? Nan Jihoon yeo". Mingyu mengecilkan matanya.

"Jihoon-ah? Awak dah balik?". Mingyu memandang ke arah tangga. E,eh hyung ni. Cepat sahaja dia muncul.

"Ne. siapa ni? Tak pernah lihat pun". Jihoon menyoal Seung Cheol yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Mingyu.

"Urineun chinggu (Kawan kami)". Seung Cheol mengusap-usap dagu Mingyu. Mingyu menepis tangan hyungnya dan menolak Seung Cheol jauh daripadanya. Seung Cheol memang sudah selalu melayan Mingyu seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Oh. Annyeong. Nan Jihoon mida". Jihoon membongkokkan sedikit badannya. Mingyu menyambut dengan turut membongkokkan badannya sendiri.

"Nan Mingyu. Jihoon, apakah kau mempunyai namdongsaeng?". Jihoon memandang Mingyu.

"Nam? Ahahah…maksud kau yeodongsaeng kah?". Seung Cheol dan Mingyu saling berpandangan. Apa? Yeo? Yeoja? Wonwoo bukan adiknya ke? Jihoon ketawa apabila melihatkan Mingyu dan Seung Cheol seolah-olah tak memahaminya.

"Maksud awak Wonwoo bukan? Jangan salah sangka. Dia bukan namja. Dia yeoja. Maaf kerana Wonwoo memang suka berpakaian seperti lelaki". Jihoon menarik senyuman. Seung Cheol dan Mingyu ternganga. Yeojaya? Yeoja?! HEOL!

"Mwo?! Unni bagitahu mereka yang saya ni yeoja? Aigoo unni…deo babo. Habislah saya. Tapi saya tak merahsiakan juga. Ah! Nantilah saya pulang". Wonwoo menutup telefon bimbitnya. Dia memandang apartment yang sebentar tadi baru sahaja hendak melangkah naik malangnya niatnya terbantut akibat panggilan daripada unninya iaitu Jihoon.

Dengan pantas Wonwoo membawa langkah ke arah sepohon pokok. Dia terus duduk. kepalanya ligat memikirkan apakah yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Pastinya di cop penipu.

"Mesti Mingyu akan marah pada aku kerana merahsiakannya. Apa aku patut buat?". Tiba-tiba dia mendengar derapan tapak kaki yang semakin mendekatinya.

Wonwoo serta-merta bangun dan berpaling. Ya! Mingyu! Dia kelihatan marah. Matilah aku. Mesti dia nak marah aku kerana membohonginya. Mingyu mendekatinya manakala Wonwoo berundur setapak demi setapak sehinggalah belakang badannya bertemu dengan sepohon pokok persimmon. Mingyu melekapkan kedua-dua belah tangannya pada pokok bagi menghalang Wonwoo daripada lari.

"Mian…mianhaei". Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Mingyu merenung tajam ke arah Wonwoo lama dan kemudian melekapkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkejut.

"Nasib baik". Huh? Itulah perkataan yang keluar daripada mulut Mingyu sebaik sahaja dia melepaskan bibir Wonwoo. Bwo? Nasib baik?

"Nasib baik kau bukan lelaki. Aku tak perlu sembunyi perasaan aku lagi. Saranghae. Choahae. Saranghandago Wonwoo-ah". Mingyu menarik senyuman. Wonwoo tetap kaku seperti patung cendana.

"Ini pastinya mimpi. Mingyu datang pada aku dan mengatakan bahawa dia suka dan cintakan aku. Pastinya mimpi". Wonwoo mula berkata sendirian sambil ketawa ringan. Mingyu menggeleng. Dah tak betul rupanya dia ni.

"Ini bukan mimpi kerana aku betul-betul mencintai kau sejak pertama kali kita jumpa". Mingyu kembali mengucup Wonwoo.

Airmata Wonwoo mengalir. "Aku fikir aku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku takut kau tak dapat menerima aku sebab kau pastinya akan fikir bahawa aku hanya teman buat kau.". Wonwoo meneruskan tangisan.

"I love the way you are Wonwoo". Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dakapannya.

"Kamsahaeyeo tto Saranghae Mingyu -ah".

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
